Eien no Horyo
by AkatsukiOPiece
Summary: Gokudera got caught killing off people.He got sentenced to a high-security prison, only a unique one though. He meets up with all his old friends, plus he has to share a bed, the head of the prison has many other secrets, a 8059 1827 6996 and others YAOI!


**Hello readers. We must warn you now, even though the rating is M. I must say this is indeed rated M for a reason, and maybe it is even MORE than an M. For it, shall content Yaoi. Of course there will also be straight pairings too. **

**What? You don't understand what yaoi is? Let us explain. It is when two males are in love, and do sexual things. Do you understand now, if not, look it up, but be aware of sexual content. **

**If you find this offending, or you simply do not like yaoi (or you searched it up, and completely hated it), we only ask for you to leave this story and go read some other one, to your liking. We will not take blame and flames, and reviews saying we have sacred your innocent minds. **

**I well also mention, the few chapters MIGHT, not be as great as you would have hoped, or as WE would have hoped. Because, my friend. Who is also doing this, with me (Her idea though about starting this story) is new to writing in fanfiction. Though I must say, she is a smarty. And I also must say, this isn't my first story. I have written quite a lot. For more information about us here are our account names: ****eternal-anime**** and ****akatsuki FAN KYAAAA**

**The pairings are:**

**Gokudara and Yamamoto **

**Hibari and Tsuna**

**Mukuro and Chrome **

**And so on (hehe the others are a surprise. There is MORE) **

**Ok enough of this ranting and blabbing.**

**We own nothing from KHR and this is AU by the way.**

**Eien no Horyo**

An old island was deserted many years going, because it was no longer useful. The tree was all cut down, and the grass had dried out, to only have dirt shown. But it wasn't completely useless, not for this man. A man, with enough money and power to turn this abandon, ruin, into a wonderful island. He planted many different plants, and the island had already a water supply. He started his business with his friend. He had built a prison. It was more of a cage, to keep in anyone he wanted to keep an eye on.

A few years had passed and he had to find a way, to get money. He needed guards to keep the caged and jailed enemies of his inside.

As he turned to his assistant, a smiled grows over his face, wider than ever. As his leaned over to his partner, giving him a light kiss, and he whispered his plans and saw his assistant's eyes grow wide.

Yamamoto lay on his white sheet bed staring at the white ceiling, suddenly the ceiling became the most interesting thing he could find; but he knew it wasn't that, the thing that occupied his mind, who 59 is? He was recently informed a few hours ago, that he had finally gotten a roommate, number 59. The only thing he knew was that the person's name contained "go" for five in Japanese and "ku" for nine, the other thing that he noticed about his room's number was that it is 8059 not 5980. That wouldn't really make a difference in any other place, but in this place roommates were couples, he doesn't know how it happens but it just does, exactly like Hibari and Tsuna, in the beginning it didn't look like they could get along, but after a couple of months in this prison they became lovers, but the thing that mattered was that his number, 80, is written first, which means that there was a very high chance he is going to be the _seme_ or the top, at least that was what he noticed in all the rooms, whoever comes first is the _seme_, and the second is the _uke_.

He knew he wasn't going to stay alone for long, it was impossible to just stay alone in a double room all the times, he was told that he will be excepting somebody to come sooner or later. It didn't necessarily mean a bad thing it was both way, he was finally going to have someone to be with him in his room after months of loneliness, but then again they would be together. Those were the rule in here, in _this_ prison. On the other hand, you never know who it is going to be, it can be your best friend or someone you know, or a complete stranger. The gender didn't matter either; it was just a matter of personality, as a part of his _treatment_. He would much rather stay out of the prison, and live his life, but the dark thoughts in the depth of his being, kept haunting him, driving him to insanity. On the day he was suppose to be sent to mental hospital because of his repeated suicide attempts, a man came and picked him up, he couldn't see him properly, he was dressed in fancy clothing, and a mask not wanting to be seen in public. The stranger, who picked him up, had told him he was special, and he had just the right place for him. Yamamoto, being desperate for help, agreed to this. Yamamoto didn't necessary get it; he just didn't really care where he was put as long as he got better. Turns out that he was sent to a high security prison, then again he didn't mind as long as he got better.

Earlier from today, Ryohei was having his morning practice as always, doing his work outs even in the prison, while Yamamoto was walking in the halls of the prison searching for something to entertain him, something to take his mind out of thinking and just be carefree like he always is. While Ryohei was having his morning run, while doing the punch practicing at the same time, he accidently ran into the baseball player, to his luck the Japanese boy had excellent reflexes, but they were not fast enough, it barely scratched his left cheek, but it still hurt, Ryohei's punches were strong and powerful, even with the slightest contact, Yamamoto stumbled back, then fell on his back.

_Flashbacks: _

"_Itai" Yamamoto mumbled while sitting up and rubbing the side of his face, where he was hit, he was now on the ground from the hard hit. He looked up at the spiky, gray haired man._

"_I am sorry to the EXTREME" Ryohei apologized at the top of his lungs, making Yamamoto's ears ring. The boxer quickly gave a helping hand to the swordsman to stand up, Yamamoto took it gladly._

"_Don't worry about, it's nothing" the baseball player said trying to calm the apologetic boxer, using his trademark grin._

"_I heard talking about someone new is going to come today in the prison, I am excited to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said quickly, though he said he was excited, Yamamoto had never truly seen him not excited. _

_End of flashbacks._

Yamamoto day dreamed about who his roommate was going to be. His thoughts wondered and imagined the face and the newcomer. Was he small, and innocent like Tsuna? Or was he tough and cold like Hibari? Or maybe full of energy like Ryohei? Or mysterious like Mukuro? Or even something totally different?

Byakuran sat at his office with his marshmallows on his white desk. His room seemed to glow with white objects, suiting to his liking. He was quite proud about his prison. He had all of his worst and most hatful enemies' right under his control, right under his command. And he loved it. They were stuck here, no matter how hard they tried to leave; he had everything in top, high security.

He smiled, popping another marshmallow in his mouth. Of course, he wasn't working alone, no; he was working with his assistant, Irie Shoichi. This wasn't some ordinary, high security prison. It was his way to keep a close eye on his enemies, before they were strong enough to defeat him; and for his fortune they all had problems, all he had to do is pull some strings. It is true he had some normal high class criminals in it too, but they were just to cover his true intention, always works. But what was bothering him, was he was missing one, just one. Yes, he was the octopus gray head boy, Gokudera. And he will be here soon.

He works with dynamite. He was the easiest to get into the prison out of them all. Ever since Byakuran had taken Gokudera's role model, Tsuna, he'd seem to go mad. He'd explode everything that tempered him. But, he had yet to kill someone. That was what Byakuran was waiting for. He was waiting for him to finally snap, so he could finally get the last piece, last person that had killed his fun and joy in the past. And he finally did it; it was only a matter of time before he adds him, to his _collection._ And it all came was on the government's pay check. Of course, the government doesn't know his real objective to all, this. He simply pulled more strings, said lots of sweet words, and some horrible ones to describe the prisoners. That was all it took to convince the government.

His tech worker was Spanner, a friend and a rival of Irie. He had happily given a helping hand, since he had nothing better to do and Byakuran himself would provide his with the supplies he would need, plus, he couldn't help but agree to, working with his speciality. Thanks to him, everything had gone smooth with the cameras and the security. He was a born mechanic. He'd always seem to amaze Irie and Byakuran. Inventing, new gadgets, weapons, and of course, upgrades. If something was wrong, he was called, and he would fix it, if something was broken, he would come and repair it. It was simple to him, while everyone seems to be dazed at his work, he is truly a genius.

"Guilty" the judge's thunderous voice echoed through the courtroom, followed by the thudding noise as the judge's wooden mallet hit the table signalling the end of his final and very pleasant court session-notice the sarcasm-, two guards shoved him out of the small court room cell, to the exit. He took one last glace over the spacious room, looking over the people on the benches, he saw no one he knew, and he didn't care.

"Fuck" the bomber mumbled, it wasn't because he was angry or regretting or anything, it was just because it seemed it is the right occasion for it, but of course he was just sentenced to a jail for life, he at least had to say that much, if not more.

The two boring, and pale looking guards lead him out of the room, towards the stairs, pushing him roughly along when he slowed down; they climbed about four levels until they reached the roof. He found it quite odd to being going up the stairs than down, where he should be lead too. Although, he pushed the thought aside, he didn't really care about where they were taking him, did it matter, and he was going to prison sooner or later. So he didn't bother asking, nor arguing.

But, to his surprise, he certainly did not expect, a helicopter. It was a bright day, cloudless and sunny, a nice day to go on a picnic. He wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on, it was either he was going to be moved to some far away prison, or he wasn't going to prison at all-which is highly unlikely but not impossible-the guards continued to lead him, as he got closer, the wind got stronger resulting from the helicopter's fan that moved the air around it, making Gokudera's hair go wild, and his clothed blow behind him making it, attached to his skin, until the wind stopped hitting him. He narrowed his eyes, avoiding the strong wind, that threatened dry his eyes out.

_Joy_, he thought

When he reached the helicopter, the guards shoved him roughly in it; he kicked the guard in his gut. As a result the guard yanked him harder; he struggled to get up on the chair, with his hands handcuffed together.

"Goku-chan, I have been expecting you" a white haired man said while smiling a seemingly kind smile, but the bomber could see the evil intends in his light purple eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked the most reasonable question he could think of, after he settled on the chair in the helicopter. The helicopter departed off the roof heading towards the unknown.

"We are going to talk about that later, for now..." Byakuran got a needle out of his white bag, containing a clear liquid. The mysterious man grabbed Gokudera's arm, the purpled haired man didn't look strong, but his grip was so powerful that Gokudera felt that his arm could break any second.

"Bastard" The bomber yelled and tried to free his arms but the grip only got stronger, he hissed in pain. Gokudera could pretty much predict the flow of events after that; he knew the needle is heading to his arm, he knew what it was, though he struggled, he was thinking, even knowing he was going to jail, knowing that, that needle isn't to keep diseases away like one given at school. Yet he kept struggling and fighting, until the last breath, not giving up. He also knew he will black out after a couple of minutes. The last thing that came to his mind was what Bianchi said just a few days ago, before he killed 10 people.

_Flashback_

"_Hayato, you should stop, you know you are going to regret it" Bianchi said from behind the door, so the bomber wouldn't see her face and fall to the ground, in resistant's to vomiting. _

"_Mind your own business!" Gokudera shot back, he was sick of people scolding him about everything he was doing. Giving him long speeches about bombs, the threats, the consequences, and all that stuff; did they really think that he didn't know all that crap? _

_End of Flashback_

It is not like it was the first time he killed someone, it just that this time he got caught doing it. He killed lots before this time; he was trained to do it ever since he was little, like a killing machine. He didn't feel guilty or sad, it wasn't all his fault, the bastards asked for it, they came at him thinking that they were tough, and he was a small prey or whatever he called him, they pissed him off, and they got what they wanted, a fight; besides it wasn't like they were good people to begin with.

"Fuck" he murmured before he blacked out. And oh, they scolded him about one more thing, cigarettes. He really craved for one right now. And he knew damn well, that cigarettes are not allowed in prison.

He finally blacked out with the thought of a smoke to have, and Bianchi's words ringing through his ears, of course he didn't regret it, did he?

"You are finally awake, welcome to my prison, Goku-chan" the sweet voice from the man said. The bomber couldn't make out the words at first, but he began hearing the sounds around his getting clearer by the second. Gokudera's eyes, slowly open, his vision was fuzzy, his eyelids felt as heavy as lead, and his head felt like it was going to split in half, he saw the man more clearly now. "My assistant here, Sho-chan, will show you to your room" He said, moving his hand forward. "Shoo, shoo" He smiled, and a man with brown hair, and glasses, walked toward, the half-awake Gokudera. He pushed his glasses up.

"Come with me" Gokudera hands were still handcuffed, he felt the arm that the mysterious man grabbed thumbing, it hurt to move it, and he was not fully awake yet. He pulled his to his feet quickly. He was half standing now, his feet felt like jelly and his head felt like it weighed a ton, he almost instantly fell, but this 'Sho-chan' person, he was sure that was not his real name though, grabbed his aching hand roughly, Gokudera growled in pain.

"I can walk by myself" the Italian said. They walked out of the blinding white room and into the dark corridors of cold steel. They walked in silence in a long corridor, until they reached an elevator door, the brunette pressed the button to call the elevator, and it opened immediately. They stepped in it. It seems there was 6 levels, level 1, 2, 3, and 4, then there was an "M" level which stood for "main", then there was a "V" level. Normally there was a "B" level which stood for "basement" but this was "V". He didn't recall anything with that initial, he didn't particularly care anyway.

Gokudera he hated the silence, he had millions of questions to ask, all waiting to be answered, but none were asked, so none were answered. He didn't like the man he was walking with. He thought of just trying to punch him then just escaping on his own, but the brunette just had this aura to him, he seemed like a thorough man, anti-social, and someone who'd listen to the white head man, with everything. Besides he didn't feel well anyway.

Gokudera looked at him from the corner of his eyes. The man, though the stares Gokudera was giving, seemed like he was well composed. His face was blank, or serious, one or the other, his eyes were straight away. Either he was avoiding eye contact, or he had no business, liking or reason to turn to face him, or he was simply used to this. Not a word came out from him.

But...he looked oddly familiar, to be honest, a distant memory of his seemed to right there, in his mind, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He finally ignored it, giving up on it, and thought it'd come back later.

"Being in this prison, any type of weapon will be taken away, and you will change into our made cloth. And in this prison, prisoners go with numbers, your number is 59" the man dressed in a white suite finally broke the silence. His voice was quite high, higher than Gokudera's, but he seemed to be younger than him. Then again, he seemed to be mature, and intelligent.

Gokudera, not liking the idea of his stuff being taken away from him, his cigarettes, and his favourite outfit taken too, wished to protest, but stopped himself. This wasn't this _boys_ fault; it was that white haired man that he had yet to know his name of. He cursed under his breath but nodded. They stopped.

"This will be your room, you will be sharing it with number 80, please wait for your clothes to arrive" He turned to gesture to the door that was next to him. He turned and walked away, not turning to look back even once. He disappeared into the dark hall, despite his white cloth.

At least one thing is normal about this prison, you have to share rooms, he thought.

He turned his attention to the door in front of him. The number on it was **8059**. He shrugged, and turned the knob on the door and opened the door, surprisingly it wasn't looked. His eyes met someone else's, and they froze at their stares.

Yamamoto's returned to his room, after the little accident with Ryohei. Yamamoto sat on the couch staring at the door, still wondering about the same subject, 59. On his way back he heard some guards talking about a newcomer to the prison with the number 59, and preparing some stuff, he didn't really care but the only part that actually caught his interest was that the newcomer is going to arrive in about 30 minutes.

Yamamoto returned to his room feeling his heart rate increasing in anticipation, so he left for the bathroom, to take a shower to cool his nerves. When he was done he combed his hair quickly. He looked at the clock to see how many minutes have past, only to find only 15 have elapsed.

The Japanese teen began cleaning the room, making room in the closet for the new roommates, letting his thoughts wonder.

The baseball player heard light footsteps approaching, the room, quickly stiffened up. His thought raced on what to do, he quickly scrambled around the room, finishing the final touches. When he finished, he quickly ran across the room to set on the couch so it would seem more natural, but it was too late, when he was right in front of the door, it clicked open.

The room, for a prison, seemed over, decorated? The walls were white, a door, to perhaps the bathroom. One big king sized bed stood in the centre, with night stands on both sides. A beautiful blue carpet laid on the ceramic ground. The bed had dark red curtains, over the white sheets. It was opened in both sides. The pillows were big, blue, and fluffy, the sheets were clean, and even looked warm from just looking at it. A comfy looking couch and a loveseat, painted with swirly red and blue, with a chestnut brown coffee table in front of them graced the corner. Finally a small studying desk was lying in the other corner; overall the room seemed almost nice.

The boy, who Gokudera knew from middle school, stood right in the middle, was none other than Yamamoto. A boy who seemed to always take it easy, and smile at any problem he gets into. He was innocent, and loved to play baseball. He was tall, and could ease someone easily by words.

He never thought they'd meet again and here no less. A prison, for criminals, he couldn't believe _he _would hurt a fly, or do anything of those sorts. Yet, truly, he was in prison, same room, same prison, same brown hair, and same innocent face.

He wore deep blue pants and a lighter shade of blood hoodie. His hoodie was unzipped to show a plain blue shirt. The blue suited him very well. But though all the many distractions, and attention takers in the room, their eyes were locked.

"Gokudera Hayato"

"Yamamoto Takeshi" They both said the other person's name simultaneously, with disbelief in their voices. Of all the places they see each other, they meet at the most unexpected one.

Soon they hear extreme running coming from outside, getting louder and louder as it came closer and closer.

Vongola no interview dangerous desu:

Gokudera: Why did I end up in the same room as the baseball idiot?

Us: It called fate, beside things are going to happen *evil chuckle*

Gokudera: What kind of thing?

Us: you are gonna find out pretty soon.

Yamamoto: Maa, maa, Gokudera calm down.

**So a cliff hanger, I wonder what they will do? **

**For those of who don't know, Gokudera is a chain smoker in the manga, so we didn't make that up. So what do you think Like it/ don't like it/ love it/ hate it? Tell us what you think.**

**Any questions, comments, concerns, or constructive criticism are always welcome.**

**See you again desu! **

**Now before we go, we would like to say something. Reviews, are our meal. Without it, we starve, and if we starve we die, and if we die, we won't be able to post for you. DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT!**

**So review, and save two young writers, that want to make this lovely story, for free, for YOU to read. **

**Thank you! :D**


End file.
